Presently, a system may detect one or more transmission quality indexes of a channel, such as received signal strength indication (which is referred to as RSSI for short), signal to noise ratio (which is referred to as SNR for short), channel variation or error rate of decoding, and a communication mode of the system is switched upon a detection that at least one transmission quality index is beyond a preset threshold, for improving utilization rate of the spectrum resource. The communication mode may be a full duplex, a time division duplex (which is referred to as TDD for short), a frequency division duplex (which is referred to as FDD for short), or other possible communication modes.
However, in the conventional art, only the transmission quality indexes of the channel are taken into consideration, while the actual requirement of the communication system is not considered. Thus, the resource of the communication system may be wasted when switching the communication mode of the communication system.